Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic package that includes a box-shaped ceramic package body having surfaces in at least one of which a cavity is open, an electronic component device including the ceramic package, and a method for manufacturing the electronic component device.
Description of the Related Art
A ceramic package has been developed in which, for example, a rectangular parallelepiped ceramic package body has a surface having a rectangular frame shape when viewed in a plan so as to surround a cavity, a metalizing layer is disposed on the surface, and a metal frame is brazed onto the metalizing layer with a brazing filler metal layer interposed therebetween (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
A metal lid is joined onto the metal frame of the ceramic package by seam welding.